Don't live in a lifetime of regret
by PaigeHalliwellWilderMatthews
Summary: Takes place during and after the epsiode "Vision of Daphane". Niles is dreaming about Daphane once more. But Daphane is dreaming about Niles at the same time. Will she finally come to realize that she and Niles are soul mates?


**Author's Note: This was originally posted under the pen name HermioneHP4 but I decided to move it to my main account.**

_OCC: "Visions of Daphne" gave me the idea for this story. We all know that Niles is totally in love with Daphne by this point. But how does Daphne feel about him. I know that after "Back Talk" we began to see Daphne's realization that it is Niles whom she loves. But in "Visions of Daphne" and in every scene that David Hyde – Piece and Jane Leeve had **EVER** share you felt their chemistry. _

_KNOCK KNOCK_

"Come in." Niles sighed deeply. He kept his eyes down on his desk at the paper in front of him not allowing his thoughts to travel where they wanted to. It was pointless any how.

"It's just me Doctor Crane." Daphne said a little hesitantly as she stepped into his office. "I hope you don't mind." Her heart skipped a beat once more as she saw that he was hard in  
thought. "I can come back another time."

Niles's head jerked up. "Daphne hello." He jumped to his feet quickly banging his thighs against his desk. He winced in pain and forced the tears to disappear. _God don't show how weak you are in front of this woman. Not now._ "N-no don't g-go. S-stay_." Oh God please stay_. Niles couldn't help it he fell to the ground and cried.

"Oh Doctor Crane." Daphne cried out as she rushed over and snaked down to her knees. She reached over and cupped Niles's face in her hands. "It's all right Doctor Crane. I'm here. You will be fine. You'll just be sore, and have some major bruising for a few weeks."  
_  
Shit. God Daphne is seeing me crying like a little boy who needs his mommy. Get a hold of yourself Niles Crane. Be a man for God's shake!_ Niles took a few deep breaths. "I'm all right now Daphne. It was just the shock that surprised me is all. I'm quite all right now." Niles said wiping the tears from his checks.

Daphne took out her lace hanky from her purse and began to wipe gently at Niles's face. "Here let me get that for you." She breathed softly on his face.

"Thanks Daphne." Niles weakly said. He placed his hand on hers to stop her movements. "I'm all right now." He gently backed away from her hitting his bookcase. He very slowly got to his feet with pain inched on his face.

Daphne slowly stood to her feet keeping her eyes locked on his face. "Are you sure you are ok Doctor Crane." She softly said as she stepped even closer to the man. She placed her arms on both of Niles's shaky arms. "Here let me help you sit down in you chair."

"I'm fine now Daphne." Niles breathed ragged at how close Daphne was as she bent over him. All he wanted to do was grab her and pulled her down into his lap so he could kiss her.

Daphne couldn't help herself she lowered her head down and placed a gentle but pressing kiss against Niles's mouth.

_She's kissing me. She's actually kissing me_. Niles quickly wrapped his arms around Daphne's back and pulled her closer to him as he deepened the unexpected kiss. He was able to move his tongue to her lips and found that she was ready for his entry. He happily entered her mouth and started to massage her tongue with her own.

Daphne couldn't stop the moan even if she wanted too. She felt herself fall into his waiting lap. She complete forgot about his bruised thighs as she allowed him to pull her even tighter against him as she deepened the unexpected but truly expected kiss.

Niles moved his hands down from her waist and touched her bare legs from underneath her dress. He began to tickle and rub up her thigh so that his hands could be underneath her dress just touching the outline of her underwear. He felt his desire rise for this woman as never before. He just had to have her he just had to show her that he was the one and only one for her. That they were the perfect fit.

Daphne knew that she had to be the strong one here and stop this from going any further. To stop this thing that would ruin their friendship forever. To couldn't afford to lose Niles as her friend. She had come to depend on him way to much and she knew she would be lost forever without Niles Crane in her life.

Daphne moaned once again as she felt Niles's hand on the outline of her bikini underwear. His hands were so close to her special place that only he was to have. Daphne pulled away quickly and breathed ragged. "We have to stop Doctor Crane. This isn't right. It can't happen." She got up quickly. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean for this to happen." She turned and rushed from the office without another glance or word.

**TBC …..**


End file.
